Ώρα
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Percy se negaba a creer que Nico iba a morir. Nico no tenia permitido morir, no si Percy podía hacer algo para evitarlo. / Slash, percico tierno, algo triste y quizá un poco esponjoso


**Advertencia: **Slash, Nicercy, Percico, NicoxPercy. Van a vomitar arcoíris. Okno, no van a vomitar arcoíris porque no es algo meloso. Solo es algo tierno, triste y tal vez esponjoso.

**Ώρα**

"_**La visión se amplió de nuevo. En el interior del frasco, Nico di Angelo estaba acurrucado en una pelota, ya no se movía, todas las semillas habían sido comidas.**_

―_**Hemos llegado demasiado tarde, ―dijo Jasón.**_

―_**No, ―dijo Percy―. No, no lo puedo creer. Tal vez ha entrado en un trance profundo para ganar tiempo. Tenemos que darnos prisa."**_

Percy no quería creer que no lograrían salvar a Nico. Perder a Nico no era una posibilidad. El hijo de Hades aun tenía muchas preguntas que responder.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para el hijo de Poseidón. Cada hora que pasaba era un porcentaje menos para salvar a Nico. Cada minuto podía convertirse en el último suspiro del otro chico. Cada segundo podía significar la perdida de Nico…y eso era algo que Percy no quería aceptar.

Quedar atrapado con Piper y Jasón no era parte de su plan maestro de rescate. Aunque en realidad su plan maestro consistía en ir a enfrentar a los gigantes, sacar a Nico de esa endemoniada jarra y salir corriendo lo más rápido que podían. Bien, él iba a aceptar que no era un gran plan pero era el que tenía más posibilites de permitir que todos salgan con vida.

Cuando Piper les pide que piensen en cosas positivas y se aferren a su cuerno de la abundancia, Percy no sabe exactamente en qué pensar.

Intenta recordar las galletas azules que su madre suele cocinarle, intenta centrase en Annabeth leyendo un libro de arquitectura, intenta imaginar que toda esa estúpida misión ha acabado y que ellos han ganado la guerra sin perder a nadie. Pero nada de eso funciona.

Percy simplemente decide rendirse y morir de la manera más absurda para un hijo de Poseidón. Morirá ahogado.

Eso era todo. Ese era su fin. No podrían salir de eso. Ninguno de sus pensamientos positivos funcionaba. Solo lamentaba no poder salvar a Nico.

El pequeño Nico que lo había mirado maravillado la primera vez que se vieron. Nico que hablaba hasta por los codos, que corría y jugaba sin preocuparse por nada. El pequeño Nico que era feliz. Un Nico que creció odiándolo por ser el culpable de la muerte de su hermana. Un Nico que a pesar de lo mucho que lo detestaba hizo todo lo que estaba su alcance para ayudarlo.

Nico…Nico que desde que apareció había sido parte de su vida. Nico que cada cierto tiempo caía en su apartamento porque sabía que él se preocuparía si no lo veía seguido. Nico que aun despreciando la compañía humana, le permitía acercarse y traspasar su burbuja de espacio personal.

Nico que lo miraba con sus grandes y oscuros ojos marrones, tan profundos y cálidos como el chocolate derretido. Nico con sus negros cabellos que siempre estaban despeinados como si hubiera dejado que el viento hiciera lo que quisiera con su cabello. Nico que solía mirarlo de reojo cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta. Nico que más de una vez se sonrojo levemente cuando Percy le quitaba su gaseosa y tomaba directamente del mismo pico del que el otro había estado tomando. Nico que a veces mostraba una leve sonrisa que Percy sabía solo era para él. Nico que seguía todos los estúpidos planes que Percy podía idear. Nico que tenía una mirada herida cada vez que llamaba Annabeth. Nico que intentaba alejarse cada vez que la hija de Atenea llamaba…

Percy debía admitir que Annabeth tenía razón cuando decía que era un cerebro de alga denso.

Todo este tiempo transcurrido sin darse cuenta de lo que ahora era demasiado obvio.

Es hora de un nuevo plan. Derrotar a los gigantes, rescatar a Nico, darle un par de azotes a Nico por ser tan imprudente y dejarse capturar por los gigantes, confesar lo que había descubierto, abrazar a Nico y no dejarlo ir nunca jamás. Sí, eso sonaba como un buen plan. Aunque tenía la impresión de que Nico no iba a colaborar.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como Percy las planea. Lograron salvar a Nico, tuvieron que enfrentarse a los gigantes par diversión de Dionisio o Baco o el nombre al que responda el perezoso dios del vino. Se reunieron con Hazel, Frank y Leo antes de correr a salvar a Annabeth.

Y ahora él junto con Annabeth están a punto de caer en las profundidades del Tártaro. Nico está ahí, intentando salvarlos pero no es posible.

De la misma forma en que el estuvo a un minuto de perder a Nico, Nico estaba a un minuto de perderlo. Eso debía ser una de las ironías de la vida, por lo menos de la vida de un semidiós.

Percy mira fijamente esos profundos ojos chocolate que lo miran asustados. Percy puede ver como Nico parece estarse quedando sin aliento, sus fuerzas aun no han regresado del todo. Percy lo ve estirando la mano en un vano intento por alcanzarlo.

Y Percy le hace prometer que los esperaran al otro lado de las puertas. Le hace prometer a Nico que estará ahí para verlos salir.

Es una locura, Nico lo sabe. Percy lo sabe. El mismo Tártaro sabe que la idea de Percy es completamente descabellada.

Pero no importa. Porque Percy sabe que solo necesita esa confirmación, solo necesita saber que cuando logre salir del infierno en el que está a punto de meterse podrá ver nuevamente esos oscuros y profundos ojos marrones que le recuerdan al chocolate. Podrá ver ese leve rubor que cubre las pálidas mejillas del hijo de Hades y esa leve sonrisa que solo es para él.

Nico se lo promete con lágrimas en los ojos, temiendo que ese podría ser el último momento en que vería al hijo de Poseidón.

Percy se suelta sabiendo que hará hasta lo imposible para volver a esos ojos marrones, a esos dulces sonrojos, a esa única sonrisa. Simplemente hará lo que sea para volver a Nico.

**N&P**

Espero que les haya gustado esté pequeño oneshot Nicercy.

Había estado escribiendo el nuevo cap. De "The Mark of Athena" cuando llegue a la parte en la que Piper veía en su daga que Nico había consumido todas las semillas y lo primero que piensan es que ya era tarde. Me encanto que Percy se niegue a creerlo. Y pues me dio motivos para escribir esto.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Recuerden, un review causa felicidad al autor (o sea, a mi!) Regálenme una sonrisa permitiéndome leer sus comentarios ˆ-ˆ

Cuídense

Cambio y fuera.

Pd: Si no me dejan review el loco pollo alienígena que hornea galletas en Venus se los comerá. lalalalala


End file.
